This invention is in the field of anti-inflammatory pharmaceutical agents and specifically relates to compounds, compositions and methods for treating inflammation and inflammation-associated disorders, such as arthritis.
Prostaglandins play a major role in the inflammation process and the inhibition of prostaglandin production, especially production of PGG2, PGH2 and PGE2, has been a common target of anti-inflammatory drug discovery. However, common non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) that are active in reducing the prostaglandin-induced pain and swelling associated with the inflammation process are also active in affecting other prostaglandin-regulated processes not associated with the inflammation process. Thus, use of high doses of most common NSAIDs can produce severe side effects, including life threatening ulcers, that limit their therapeutic potential. An alternative to NSAIDs is the use of corticosteroids, which have even more drastic side effects, especially when long term therapy is involved.
Previous NSAIDs have been found to prevent the production of prostaglandins by inhibiting enzymes in the human arachidonic acid/prostaglandin pathway, including the enzyme cyclooxygenase (COX). The recent discovery of an inducible enzyme associated with inflammation (named xe2x80x9ccyclooxygenase II (COX II)xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cprostaglandin G/H synthase IIxe2x80x9d) provides a viable target of inhibition which more effectively reduces inflammation and produces fewer and less drastic side effects.
Pyrazoles have been described for use in the treatment of inflammation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,142 to Matsuo et al describes 1,5-diaryl pyrazoles, and specifically, 1-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl pyrazole, as having anti-inflammatory activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,418 to R. Hamilton describes tricyclic.4,5-dihydrobenz[g]indazoles as antiinflammatory agents. In addition, R. Hamilton [J. Heterocyclic Chem., 13, 545 (1976)] describes tricyclic 4,5-dihydrobenz [g]indazoles as antiinflammatory agents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,155 describes fused tricyclic pyrazoles having a saturated ring bridging the pyrazole and a phenyl radical as HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors. European publication EP 477,049, published Mar. 25, 1992, describes [4,5-dihydro-1-phenyl-1H-benz[g]indazol-3-yl]amides as having antipsychotic activity. European publication EP 347,773, published Dec. 27, 1989, describes [4,5-dihydro-1-phenyl-1H-benz[g]indazol-3-yl]propanamides as immunostimulants. M. Hashem et al [J. Med. Chem., 19, 229 (1976)] describes fused tricyclic pyrazoles, having a saturated ring bridging the pyrazole and a phenyl radical, as antibiotics.
Certain substituted pyrazolyl-benzenesulfonamides have been described in the literature as synthetic intermediates. Specifically, 4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide has been prepared from a pyrazoline compound as an intermediate for compounds having hypoglycemic activity [R. Soliman et al, J. Pharm. Sci., 76, 626 (1987)]. 4-[5-[2-(4-Bromophenyl)-2H-1,2,3-triazol-4-yl]-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide has been prepared from a pyrazoline compound and described as potentially having hypoglycemic activity [H. Mokhtar, Pak. J. Sci. Inc. Res., 31, 762 (1988)]. Similarly, 4-[4-bromo-5-[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-2H-1,2,3-triazol-4-yl]-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide has been prepared [H. Mokhtar et al, Pak. J. Sci. Ind. Res., 34, 9 (1991)].
The phytotoxicity of pyrazole derivatives is described [M. Cocco et al, Il. Farmaco-Ed. Sci., 40, 272 (1985)], specifically for 1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-3,4-dicarboxylic acid.
The use of styryl pyrazole esters for antidiabetes drugs is described [H. Mokhtar et al, Pharmazie, 33, 649-651 (1978)]. The use of styryl pyrazole carboxylic acids for antidiabetes drugs is described [R. Soliman et al, Pharmazie, 33, 184-5 (1978)]. The use of 4-[3,4,5-trisubstituted-pyrazol-1-yl]bezenesulfonamides as intermediates for sulfonylurea anti-diabetes agents is described, and specifically, 1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-4-carboxylic acid [R. Soliman et al, J. Pharm. Sci., 72, 1004 (1983)]. A series of 4-[3-substituted methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamides has been prepared as intermediates for anti-diabetes agents, and more specifically, 4-[3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide [H. Feid-Allah, Pharmazie, 36, 754 (1981)]. In addition, 1-(4-[aminosulfonyl]phenyl)-5-phenylpyrazole-3-carboxylic acid has been prepared from the above described 4-[3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide compound [R. Soliman et al, J. Pharm. Sci., 70, 602 (1981)].